Generally, printed matter such as a letter, picture, map or design drawing, or a television image is reproduced in a fixed magnification ratio throughout its full surface. However, on the other hand there is a need to distort several portions of an original picture when it is reproduced in order to heighten its attractiveness. To realize the idea, conventionally the following methods are adopted. One is to reduce the density of the portions to be de-emphasized when reproduced, while the rest is reproduced as it is. Another is to express the portions to be de-emphasized in monochrome image when reproduced, while the rest is reproduced in natural color. In comparison with these methods, there is required a method such that the portions of higher information density are enlarged, while the portions of lower information density are reduced. As an embodiment of this method, a special lens such as a fisheye lens is used. However, such a fisheye lens is not suitable for reproducing optional portions of an original picture in optional magnification ratios. In addition, when more than two portions of an original picture must be distorted, plural reproduction images obtained from the original picture are synthesized, which is also a difficult taks.